


Un truc du genre

by heera_o



Series: Le pourquoi du comment [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Danny a visiblement un faible pour les chiots abandonnés, Danny est awesome, J'aime Danny, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/pseuds/heera_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le point de vue de Danny sur 'le pourquoi du comment' de son rendez-vous avec Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un truc du genre

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic se lit en parralèle de "Où, quand, comment, pourquoi... mais surtout "Pourquoi" 
> 
>  
> 
> BabyDracky est une awesome Béta (et awesome tout court). Je l'aime~~

Il ne savait pas, d’accord ?   
Un instant il était tranquillement installé, et la seconde d’après, il traversait la cafétéria pour demander à Stiles si ça lui disait d’aller boire un verre avec lui après les cours. 

A Stiles enfin ! 

Mais la vérité, c’est qu’il se connaissait assez bien pour retrouver sans trop de difficulté son cheminement de pensées.

Depuis le match, quelques semaines plus tôt, depuis le soir où Jackson avait été emmené à l’hôpital, où Stiles avait prouvé de quoi il était capable avant de disparaitre à son tour (et Danny se souviendrait toujours de l’expression du Sheriff. La terreur. L’impression qu’un monde menace de s’effondrer). Puis, le retour de Jackson, enfin de nouveau avec Lydia, plus proche que jamais, et de Stiles, pâle, le visage encore abimé (soi-disant par des élèves de l’autre lycée d’après les rumeurs). Depuis ces évènements, quelque chose avait changé chez le brun.

 

Vu que son meilleur ami était occupé à renouer avec sa petite amie, Danny avait eu le temps de le remarquer. 

Quelqu’un avait cassé Stiles.

L’expression pouvait sembler étrange mais c’était tout à fait ça. Comme une radio qui se serait mise à grésiller, mais juste un peu, pas assez pour qu’on s’en inquiète..

Il était là, gesticulait, parlait, s’excitait tout seul comme il en avait l’habitude mais quelque chose clochait. Déjà, il donnait l’impression de surjouer.. Et puis, il était pâle, avait des cernes sous les yeux. Il était évident qu’il dormait mal. Et son regard... c’était son regard qui perturbait le plus Danny. Il y manquait quelque chose. 

Danny se demandait comment McCall faisait pour ne rien voir. D’un autre coté, le garçon n’était pas ce qu’il y a de plus brillant... et surtout, les gesticulations de Stiles avait apparemment pour principal but de remonter le moral de son ami qui ne cessait de jeter des regards entre la déprime et l’espoir vers Allison. 

Il n’aurait pas du s’en soucier, après tout, ce n’était pas comme s’il appréciait Stiles. En fait, comme tout le monde, il préférait garder ses distances. Mais il ne le détestait pas. Il aurait fallu être un enfoiré pour le détester, le garçon n’avait pas une once de méchanceté en lui. Il était moqueur, sarcastique, bizarre, mais méchant ? Jamais.  
Alors voilà, cela ne lui plaisait pas de le voir ainsi. Personne ne méritait d’être dans cet état sans que son meilleur pote ne réagisse. Seigneur, pendant la période où Jackson n’allait pas bien, Danny n’imaginait pas une seconde qu’il aurait pu passer à coté, ignorer ça. Ca ne se faisait pas, point barre. 

Alors oui, ce midi-là, en regardant Stiles parler à McCall qui l’ignorait, en regardant l’hyperactif sourire en triturant nerveusement sa fourchette, il avait craqué.

Et invité Stiles Stilinski à sortir. 

Il aurait pu faire pire.

Et, au moins, il garderait la satisfaction d’avoir rivé son clou à Stilinski pendant au moins trente secondes.


End file.
